


The Set List

by Spalding3086



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Minor Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Nicole twin brother, POV Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spalding3086/pseuds/Spalding3086
Summary: The Haught twins are new in town and Nicolas is trying to impress a girl. Little did Nicole know, she would end up doing the same.





	The Set List

**Author's Note:**

> Another shout out to my beta welltodouseless for fixing all the mess.
> 
> The songs mentioned are "You" by Chris Young, "Angel Eyes" by Love and Theft, and "Oh, Tonight" by Josh Abbott Band. 
> 
> Here's the spotify playlist for this fic if you are intersted.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2pp49VuhF4u1tqtnIoYplB

        Nicole and her twin brother Nicolas had moved to Purgatory about six months ago. Nicole had accepted a job at the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department and Nicolas not having any ties came along willingly. It had really helped Nicole when she first moved to not feel alone, but now Nicolas was talking to the Sheriff’s daughter Chrissy. She hoped that Nicolas had enough sense to not break this girl’s heart. If he did, the Sheriff, her boss, would surely take it out on her. Nicolas had met Chrissy at Shorty’s. In an effort to impress her he told her that he and Nicole had a band and should play for them sometime. Chrissy told her best friend, who told her boss that she could get a live band to play on Friday nights.

        “What do you mean you told her that you were in a band, Nicolas!” Nicole yelled. “Two people with guitars does not make a band!”  
        “I don’t know!” He threw his hands in the air in surrender. “I just really like this girl and I wanna impress her.” Nicolas sat down at their dining table and put his head in his hands.  
        “Seriously, Nic? You realize I am gonna pay the price if you screw this up with her. Her dad could make my life at work a living hell.” Nicole continued yelling. “Of all the people in this tiny town, you had to pick the Sheriff’s daughter.” She sighed. “Well, what the hell are we going to do? How are we gonna fix this?”  
        “I don’t know,” Nicolas said picking his head up. “I mean...we could make a band.” He said in a suggestive tone.  
        Nicole who had been pacing in the living room stopped and rounded on him. “You can’t be serious.” She eyed him warily. “Oh geez, you are serious. Aren’t you. You’re insane. Where are we going to find members for a band? What kind of music are we going to play, Nic? And that’s just the beginning. There are so many things wrong with this idea.”  
        “No, come on, think about it. When we were kids we used to sing together. We could still do it. Also, I know a guy that also plays guitar and you still know how to play the fiddle right? And I can play drums.” He asked getting up from the dining table.  
        “Not in years. I don’t even know if I could anymore.” She replied as she slumped down onto the couch.  
        “If I play drums and do vocals, then you could also sing, play guitar and fiddle if needed. We just need one other person to play bass guitar right?” Nicolas was standing in front of Nicole as she sat on with head on the back of the couch and hands covering her face. She slowing dragged her hands down her face pulling her features down with them.  
        “And where do we find that person?” She asked him with a look of disdain.  
        “Well, the guy at the mechanic's shop I work for mentioned he plays guitar. Maybe he would be interested.”  
        “This is insane. Okay, let’s say we do all this and get the guy from the shop. What music are we gonna play? I am not a songwriter.” She replied.  
        “We both know a ton of country music and this town looks like the type that would love it.” Nicolas had that smirk on his face.  
        “Don’t give me that face. I hate that face.”  
        “We’re twins that doesn’t make any sense. Come on Nicole this is gonna be fun.”  
        Nicole sighed. “We are so screwed.”  
  
        So here they were on Friday night at Shorty’s getting ready to go on and Nicole was stressed. Doc, the guy from the shop ended up being amazing on guitar and he could also play the keyboard. Doc was probably better than the twins combined. They had also found a woman named Rosita. She knew drums and actually had a set, so now Nicolas could focus on guitar and vocals. They had practiced a few times leading up to Friday, but that hadn’t helped her nerves. She hadn’t done any singing in public in well over a decade and singing in the shower most definitely didn’t count. Nicole was up on the tiny stage getting everything ready. She wondered where the two guys could have run off to. She looked around the crowded place instantly finding her brother with his red hair. He was, of course, talking to Chrissy. Doc, on the other hand, was standing at the bar talking to a woman with a mane full of brunette hair and a gun on her hip. Nicole shook her head. She didn’t know him well enough to yell at him to help so instead she whistled at her brother. He whipped his head around and she motioned for him to come help. He excused himself from his conversation with Chrissy and walked over.  
        “Dude!” He exclaimed in a hushed tone when he got close enough. “I was really getting somewhere and you had to interrupt at the worst time. She was just about to say yes to going on a date with me.”  
        “You need to help me with this crap. You’re the one who got me in this mess to begin with,” she retorted.  
        “Why didn’t you ask Doc he’s just over there talking to his...well her name’s Wynonna. I’m not sure what she is to him, but they are together kinda.”  
        “Because this is your mess and Doc is helping us out. You got us into this, not him.” She said throwing some cables at him.  
        “Okay, okay. Why are you so nervous? It’s not like you’re trying to impress Chrissy.” Nicolas asked.  
        “No, I just want this to go well. This town knows that I am the new deputy. I really don’t want to make an ass of myself. This could go really terribly tonight. Maybe that’s for the best then they won’t ask us to come back and we never have to do this again.”  
        Doc walked up in the middle of their conversation. “You two are going to be just fine. We all know the music and I am devilishly handsome so the crowd won’t even be paying attention to you.” He winked at Nicole and she laughed softly. She relaxed a little.  
        “Okay, whatever. Let’s get this over with.”  
        Nicole was all plugged up and tapped her mic. She would rather be drinking instead of up on stage. It seemed Rosita had the same thought finishing up a beer already in hand. Nicole knew she was here for the money they got when they played and not much else.  
        The others got settled with their instruments and Nicolas pulled his mic close.  
        “Hey everyone. We are ready to get started and we just wanted to shout out to Chrissy for getting us this gig and to Shorty for allowing us to sing for you guys tonight.” He winked at Chrissy and she all but swooned. “Anyways, I’m Nic and we are ‘Two Haught to Handle’.” He counted them in as Nicole inhaled deeply.

  
        The entire set went incredibly well. The crowd really seemed to like them and by the third song there were even people out on the dance floor. They finished to whistles and applause. They said their thank you’s and stepped off stage. A sweet old couple came up that had been on the dance floor most of the night came up and shook their hands thanking them for the wonderful music. Chrissy, of course, was right there to congratulate Nicolas on a great night. She hugged him and then planted a big kiss on him while he was trying to roll up some cords which he dropped immediately. Nicole rolled her eyes. She picked the abandoned cord up and busied herself with packing up their gear. When Nicolas and Chrissy stopped he asked her to go get them a couple of drinks while he finished up. She took the money he had handed her and skipped off to the bar.  
        “Well, it looks like your master plan worked,” Nicole said as she wrapped up another set of cords.  
        Nicolas just stared at Chrissy. “Told you so.” He turned to his sister and stuck his tongue out.  
        Nicole made a mocking face, “told you so,” as she parroted back at him but he just smiled at her. Nicole knew her brother had been right but she wasn’t going to just say it out loud.  
        “I’m glad Chrissy liked the show. Why don’t you go get the girl and I’ll finish up here. There are just a couple more things to grab and it looks like Doc and Rosita are pretty much finished up.”  
        “Thanks, sis,” he said as he kissed Nicole on the cheek and walked over to Chrissy and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
        Nicole liked seeing him happy and if Chrissy Nedley did that then who was she to stop him. Doc walked over to Nicole.  
        “You about done, here?” He asked her. “I know I am ready for a drink.”  
        “Yeah I am, but you go ahead. I’ll be right there,” Nicole told him. She had to grab a couple of things and put them back on stage and she would be good to go. Nicole then looked over to where Nicolas was sitting with Chrissy and some of her friends enjoying their drinks. It looked like things were going really well for him. Chrissy was laughing at his jokes and there were a few flirty touches and everything. She shook her head at him laughing a little to herself. She noticed Rosita was already walking out the door. She still wasn’t sure about her yet. At least she did the gig and picked up after herself. After Nicole finished with the equipment she walked over to the bar where Doc was standing talking to Wynonna. He turned towards her as she walked up. Nicole saw three shot glasses sitting on the bar.  
        “There she is,” he said handing her a shot. “You did great and the crowd loved y’all.” He tapped his shot glass against Nicole’s and they all took their shots. “Nicole I would like you to meet Wynonna Earp.” He said introducing her. “Wynonna this is Nicole Haught. She’s new in town.”  
        “Nicole.” She said extending her hand. “I just took a job with the-”  
        Wynonna grabbed her hand. “With the Sheriff’s office. I know.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes and she slowly let go of the grip on Nicole’s hand. Nicole wasn’t sure what was happening. Wynonna must have found whatever she was looking for in Nicole’s eyes as she stared her down. Her features softened a bit and she let her hand slip away from Nicole’s finally. “So the band name, was that your idea or your brother’s?” She asked picking up her whiskey from the bar and taking another drink.  
        “Oh, definitely Nic’s. He has a thing for puns.” Nicole responded with a roll of her eyes. She hated the name puns. “I’ve heard pretty much every pun known to man about my last name. It drives me crazy, but it never bothers him.”  
        “I love a good pun, Haughtshot. Nothing wrong with that. Sounds like me and your brother would get along just fine. That is if Chrissy lets him up for air soon.” Wynonna said nodding her head towards the booths. Nicole looked over and sure enough her brother and Chrissy were all over each other. Nicole winced. “It’s alright Haughtstuff. If that’s the worst thing people see in this bar tonight it will be a miracle.” Wynonna stated flatly finishing off her whiskey. “Well I seem to have run out and since JIMMY WON’T SERVE ME ANYMORE,” Wynonna’s voice getting louder, yelling across the bar. “I guess I’ll just go home.” She reached over and took Doc’s whiskey and downed it in one drink. “Haughtpocket, nice to meet you. Doc take me,” Wynonna paused.  
        “Home?” Doc asked.  
        “Yep, let’s go with that. Not exactly what I was gonna say but sure.”  
        The bartender finally made it around the island and Nicole was now face to face with the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She blinked a few times trying to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.  
Doc had noticed Nicole staring. He nudged her elbow and she blinked again and shook her head.  
        “Good evening Waverly,”  
        “Hey, Doc. Are you giving her a ride home?” Waverly asked pointing to Wynonna.  
        “Yes, ma’am. We were just about to leave.” He got up from the bar stool and helped Wynonna with her coat. “You ladies have a good night.” He winked.  
        Nicole wasn’t sure if the wink was for her or Waverly.  
        “Yeah bye baby girl, I’ll see you later,” Wynonna said as she walked towards the door.  
        “Goodnight, Wynonna,” Waverly said with a strained smile.  
Doc and Wynonna made their way out without her falling over and Waverly breathed out a sigh of relief. “Sorry about her. She can be intense.”  
        Nicole hadn’t noticed any of what she had said. She had been staring at the gorgeous creature in front of her. Again. Waverly looked at her with concern. Nicole noticed too late that she hadn’t responded yet. She shook herself out of it. “Sorry, what? I think I spaced out for a minute.”  
        Waverly just laughed a little and repeated herself. “I said I’m sorry about my sister, she can be a little intense.” She smiled.  
        “Oh, no she’s fun. She loves puns a little too much but other than that she seems great.” Nicole told her.  
        “Uh-huh,” Waverly said not really believing Nicole. “So, what can I get you to drink? You must be thirsty after all that.”  
        Nicole almost choked. She wondered if Waverly had caught her staring. “I’m sorry, what?” She stammered hoping she hadn’t shown her cards that easy.  
        “The singing and being on stage. You guys were great. I haven’t heard such good harmonies in a while.”  
        Nicole let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Oh, yeah, the singing. Yes it does take it out of you. Um, I’ll take a beer.”  
        Waverly reached under the counter and inside the cooler. “My name is Waverly, by the way, Waverly Earp.” She said setting the bottle on the bartop and extended her hand.  
        Nicole quickly put her own hand in Waverly’s. “I’m Nicole Haught.” She shook her hand and couldn’t help but notice how soft Wavery’s hands were. She didn’t want to let go. She was so wrapped up in her own thought’s that she barely heard what Waverly said next.  
        “Haught, of course,” Waverly mumbled under breath.  
        “What’s that?” Nicole thought she heard what Waverly had said and couldn’t help but smirk. A small blush was creeping up Waverly’s neck. They were still shaking hands and neither could let go. A patron across the bar yelled for another drink and broke the moment. Nicole slowly let go of Waverly’s hand.  
        “Sorry, gotta run,” Waverly said and turned to help the customer.  
        Nicolas walked up behind Nicole and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey there, Chrissy is gonna give me a ride. Are you good with taking the truck and all the equipment?”  
        “Yeah,” she said looking between the two of them. “I’m good. I am going to finish this drink and then head home. Should I expect you tonight?  
        “Uh, I want to say no, but I’ll see.” He looked over at where Chrissy was getting her stuff together and giggling with a couple of her girl friends. He turned back to Nicole. “What about the pretty girl you were just sharing a moment with? She going home with you? She seems nice.” Nicolas said raising his eyebrows.  
        “I just met her Nicolas, so no I am not bringing her home tonight. I don’t know if she is even interested.”  
        “Right,” he said not believing her. “Well, either way, I gotta run. I’ll see you.”  
        Chrissy had walked up and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
        Nicole looked at the two of them giving each other heart eyes. “You two kids be safe out there,” Nicole said with a smirk, but Nicolas rolled his eyes at her.  
        “Goodnight Nicole.”  
        “Goodnight little brother.” She said knowing it would piss him off. There was payback to be made after all..  
        Chrissy had already started dragging him towards the door. “Two minutes,” he spoke loudly over his shoulder. “You beat me by two minutes!”  
        Nicole chuckled to herself and looked around. Waverly was nowhere to be seen. She frowned a little and sighed. She downed the rest of her beer and put on her jacket. Nicole didn’t get much sleep that night either. She couldn’t stop thinking about the tiny bartender with the soft hands and the sweet smile.

        Monday morning came with a phone call from Shorty asking if they would be their live band every Friday night. Nicole considered the options of her desire for seeing more cash and Waverly against committing to a regular thing just months after barely acclimating to the town.

        Each week Waverly and Nicole would do the same back and forth subtle flirting but never really going anywhere. Nicole was trying so hard not to scare her away but she wanted to know if Waverly was actually interested. After a month of seeing Waverly every Friday night session and their always random mid-week moments around town, Nicole needed an answer to these tete-a-tetes. She could already tell she was falling for this girl. She told the band she wanted to try a new set list that Friday. Despite some minor hiccups with a couple of new songs at practice, they were finally prepared.  
        “So tell me again why we are playing a different set list for this week,” Nicolas wasn’t sure why they were switching up some of the crowd pleasers they normally sang. Even though they just did covers of songs they had perfected a few. People were crowding the bar weekly to hear them.  
        “Because I need some help and since you got your girl with this dumb idea I am going to use it to my advantage too.” She replied with a satisfied smile as she packed up the rest of their stuff in the pickup.  
        “You wanna change the set list to impress Waverly don’t you?” He read her like a book.  
        “You bet I do. She is so amazing and I can’t keep wondering if she is into me or not.” Nicole slammed the tailgate shut. “I just need to know.”  
        “You’re an idiot,” Nicolas told her with a blank face.  
        “Why because I am trying to impress a girl with a band. That’s rich coming from you. Nicolas.” She said in a snippy remark as they walked back into the house.  
        “Um, first, ouch,” he said following her. “Second, not because of that. You are an idiot if you don’t see how Waverly looks at you. She is head over heels for you and both of you are too dumb not to see it.”  
        “Well, tonight I am gonna ask her out so we will know for sure. First, we gotta make it on time though.” She rushed upstairs and changed into a blue button-up shirt and a tight pair of jeans. Nicole was going all in tonight. She would get to the bottom of this one way or another.

        The first half of the set went really well. Waverly had been so busy that Nicole hardly saw her at all and if she did it was small glimpses as she ran around the bar helping customers. They took a small break in between some of the songs and Nicole went to the bar to get some water. Waverly came over as soon as she spotted Nicole. She was wearing a crop top with Shorty’s on the front and Nicole couldn’t help but stare. Waverly bent down slightly to catch Nicole’s eyes. Nicole knew she had been caught.  
        “Officer, can I get something for you?” Waverly asked smiling knowing that Nicole was drinking her in.  
        “Uh, sorry.” Nicole looked down at the bar a blush creeping up her neck. “Can I just get a water, please.”  
        “Sure thing.” Waverly reached into the ice well and grabbed one for her. She set it on the bar and looked at Nicole, who was still staring at the bar top fiddling with her hands. Waverly reached out and put her hand of Nicole’s. “Hey, look at me.” Nicole finally looked up sheepishly. “It’s okay. I like the way you look at me. I like feeling wanted by you.”  
        “I never want you to feel like you are an object, Waverly. I...you’re just so beautiful.” Nicole responded playing with Waverly’s fingers. “Do you think maybe we could talk later?”  
        “Yeah if you don’t mind waiting around while I close up.” Waverly looked at her with hope in her eyes. Nicole just nodded. “Good, now you go up there and sing me a song and I’ll deal with these idiots.”  
        “Okay, see you in a bit.” Nicole was more than ready now. She winked as she got off the barstool and walked back up on stage.  
  
        The first song Nicole picked was “You” by Chris Young. Her brother sang it perfectly and the crowd loved it. Then it was her turn to sing with Nicolas. Nicole got up to the mic.  
        “This one goes to a special someone. You know who you are.” She looked over at Waverly as she got settled. Nicolas had to sing the lead but Nicole had the harmony so she steeled herself and let out a long sigh. The music started and all she saw was Waverly.  
  
                _She likes whiskey with her water_  
_She starts dancing when the stars come out_  
_She ain’t you typical preacher’s daughter_  
_She’ll leave you dreamin’ yeah ain’t no doubt_

_There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_She’s a little bit of heaven with a wild side_  
_Got a rebel heart of country mile wide_  
_There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_A little bit of devil in her angels eyes_

        Waverly had stopped working for a moment just to listen.  
  
                _Saturday night she’s rockin’ out by the bonfire_  
_Foot hangin’ from that tailgate and crankin’ up the dial_

        Waverly had the biggest grin on her face and all Nicole could think was that she wanted to be the reason Waverly wore that smile till the day she died. Waverly was a ray of sunshine in a dark world.

                _There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
  
_I can’t stop wonderin’ what it would be like, to hold her all night_  
_She’s got that something, That sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent._  
  
        Nicole finished out the rest of the song looking at Waverly. She hoped that Waverly knew what she meant. Once the song was over Waverly smiled at her again before going back to her neglected customers. Nicole just smiled back. The rest of the night went well and Nicole was a little nervous when they finished. She thought her and Waverly were on the same page but still wasn’t one hundred percent sure. She just hoped the bar would close without incident. They weren’t that lucky. It was twenty minutes before closing when everything went wrong.  
        Doc had said something that didn’t go over well with Wynonna so she slapped him. Carl started laughing and Wynonna rounded on him with her beer mug in hand.  
        “What the hell are you laughing at Carl?” She asked tilting her head.  
        He just kept laughing. “You’re crazy Wynonna,” he said taking the shot in front of him. Before he could set his glass back on the bar Wynonna had downed the rest of her beer and smashed the mug with his face. He dropped to the floor in a puddle. Nicole stood up and got in between her and Carl.  
        “How crazy am I now, Carl?” Wynonna asked looking down at the passed out mass of man. Nicole had to hold her back from beating the man to a pulp while he was out.  
        “Stupid Carl,” Waverly said as she came around the bar. “Pete get him up and out of here will you. And you,” she turned on Wynonna and Doc. “need to take her home before she does something truly ridiculous.” She looked at Doc over Wynonna’s shoulder.  
        “But baby girl I’m just getting started.” Wynonna pleaded with Waverly.  
        “Nope, you’re done for the night,” Waverly stated. Nicole was helping Pete stand Carl up. His face was busted up but he looked like he would survive. Doc put his hands on Wynonna’s shoulders trying to make her head for the door, but she shrugged him off.  
        “I know, I’m going,” she said, throwing her hands up. “I don’t need help.” She gathered up her stuff and looked back at Waverly with sad eyes. “Sorry, Waves.”  
        Waverly looked at her. She knew that Carl calling her crazy had set her off, but she had to kick her out anyways, at least for tonight. “I know you are Nonna. Just go home and sleep it off. I’ll see you after a while.”  
        “Okay,” Wynonna said and she headed out the door with Doc right behind her. He tipped his hat at them and followed Wynonna out the door. Waverly looked at the clock it was 2 a.m. finally.  
        “Alright everyone, bar’s closed. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.” Waverly said loudly and the rest of the people grumbled a little under their breath but left anyways. Waverly walked over to the other bartender.  
        “Hey, I think I’m good closing up tonight, Jimmy. Why don’t you go home early? I’ve got this.”  
        “Okay if you’re sure,” Jimmy replied eying Nicole.  
        “Most definitely. Just lock the door on your way out will you?” Waverly said with a sweet smile.

        Jimmy saw the last person out and locked the front door behind him. Waverly sighed and walked over to where Nicole was picking up big pieces of glass on the floor. “You don’t have to do that. In fact please don’t I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
        “I was just getting the big pieces. I didn’t know you were so concerned with my well being.” Nicole said with a smile as she threw the pieces into the trash can.  
        “Well, I wouldn’t want the band to suffer because you cut your fingers on some glass. Shorty would be mad if y’all couldn’t play next week. I know I would be particularly upset if something happened to them. ”  
        “Oh, is that it?” Nicole asked playing with her bottom lip. She smiled and Waverly smiled back. “Do you need help with anything?” She was eager to talk to Waverly but didn’t want to interrupt her job.  
        “No, just hang out I shouldn’t be too long. Do you mind if I put something on the jukebox? It gets way too quiet in here.” Waverly asked pointing to the jukebox.  
        “That’s fine,” Nicole stood in the middle of the dance floor scuffing the toes of her boot on the hardwood boards.  
        Waverly scanned through the pages of songs checking out her options. Her eyes fell on a song. She smiled as an idea came to her. She pushed the buttons corresponding to the particular song and smirked to herself. She walked back over to Nicole.  
        “You know I was a little upset when you were up there singing.” She stood in front of Nicole letting her eyes roam over Nicole’s body.  
        Nicole looked at Waverly with a question.  
        “I really wanted to be able to dance with you and we were both busy, obviously. Dance with me?” Waverly asked hesitantly as the first notes of the song started to play. She had a shy smile and Nicole was not one to refuse.  
        “Of course,” Nicole said, holding out her hand to Waverly. Waverly just slipped her hand into Nicole’s. Nicole spun her once and brought her back to her. Then Nicole started leading Waverly around the dance floor as she sang along to the song.

              _I grab your hand and you say “wait”_  
_I say “no girl it’s way to late”_

        Waverly took the girls part in the song.

                _We’ve been playing games for weeks,_  
_Now I’m ready to play for keeps_

_Oh, tonight, we’re gonna set the world on fire._  
_I’m gonna set aside my pride_  
_Not gonna be the one to say “goodbye,”_  
_Neither am I oh, tonight._

        Waverly had the lead in the second verse.

                _So go on kiss me on the mouth_  
_You know you want to; you should’ve done it by now._

        Nicole just smiled.  
  
                _Girl you don’t know how long I’ve tried,_  
_Been fighting feelings deep inside._

        They were dancing in a small circle around the floor as they sang.

                _Oh, tonight, we’re gonna set the world on fire._  
_I’m gonna set aside my pride_  
_Not gonna be the one to say “goodbye,”_  
_Neither am I oh, tonight._

        Nicole had swung Waverly out for a spin and twirled her around and when she brought her back in she stilled with Waverly against her.

                _So tell me what you want me to do._  
_Oh, it’s too late baby I’ve already fallen in love with you._

        Waverly raised up on the tips of her toes and kissed Nicole so fast she wasn’t even sure it had happened. Nicole was startled and Waverly was worried she had misread the signs.  
        “I am so sorry Nicole. I thought,” Wavery stammered stepping away from Nicole.  
        “No Waverly you just surprised me.” Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s chin picking it up so she could see her face. “Can we try that again?” Nicole pleaded. Waverly just nodded. Nicole leaned down and slowly kissed Waverly again. She started to pull away but Waverly wrapped her hand around Nicole’s neck and deepened the kiss. After a bit, Waverly pulled back and Nicole’s lips chased after Waverly’s.  
        Nicole opened her eyes and Waverly was just smiling at her. “That was...wow Waverly.” Nicole’s brain had short-circuited. She didn’t know what else to say to Waverly. Then she remembered what she had wanted to say earlier. “Can I take you to dinner sometime?”  
        “I was wondering when you were going to ask. I’ve been trying to get you to for a week now,” Waverly responded with a giant grin on her face. “I thought cops were supposed to be perceptive.”  
        Nicole opened her mouth in fake shock. “Ouch, Waves, that hurts.”  
Waverly blushed at the use of the pet name.  
        “So is that a yes, Waverly Earp?” Nicole asked.  
        “Yes, Nicole. You can definitely take me to dinner.” She leaned up and kissed Nicole. Nicole melted into her and knew she never wanted to be anywhere else. She knew right then that she would spend the rest of her life with this woman.

 

Five years later:

        Waverly and Nicole sat at a long table surrounded by their friends and family. The ceremony had been beautiful. They had written their own vows and there wasn't a dry eye in the place when it was all said and done. Nicolas stood up to give his best man speech. Nicole wasn't sure what he was going to say.  
        “Here we go,” Nicole muttered under her breath.  
        "I would first like to say that, Waverly, I am so thrilled to have you in the Haught family even if it is with a hyphen. To the both of you, I wish you happiness and so much laughter that your side hurts. I hope that you two remember in times of trouble you can turn to anyone in this room and we will always be there for you. And finally, Nicole I just want you to say ‘Thank you’."  
        Nicole looked at him curiously and tilted her head.  
        "If it hadn't been for me getting the band together you would’ve never met Waverly.” He smirked at her raising his champagne glass.  
        She rolled her eyes and relented. “Thank you baby brother.” She said with a devious grin raising her champagne glass to him. She knew she had won that argument.  
        “Two minutes Nicole, two minutes. You know what...whatever. To Nicole and Waverly.” He said loudly with a final raise of his glass.  
        Everyone followed suit and raised their glasses. “To Nicole and Waverly.”  
        Nicole just looked over at her bride. She couldn’t put into words what Waverly meant to her so she just kissed her instead. “No one should let him have a microphone,” she said as they broke apart.  
        “You think that’s bad, just wait. Wynonna is next.” Waverly said with a light kiss to Nicole’s jaw.  
        “Oh god, we are so screwed.” Nicole took a deep breath. She was not ready for what came next.  
        “ALRIGHT LISTEN UP PEOPLE!”  
        Nicole just closed her eyes and tried to keep breathing. She had purposefully married into this. She felt a gentle touch on her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Waverly smiling at her. She knew she would deal with Wynonna for a hundred years just to be with Waverly Haught-Earp.


End file.
